


A talk about boys

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	A talk about boys

Title: A talk about boys  
Chapters: Oneshot  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: AU, slight romance, slice of life  
Warnings: BL  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Synopsis: "Every break I would meet him there, share my lunch, though it was more like he was stealing my lunch… And we would watch down to the yard, as usual. Groups of girls gossiping, lovely geeks playing with their PSP’s… The baseball team practicing…"  
Disclaimer: I own the story only... (and the OFC for this one)  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/)   for beta reading :3

 

 

 

** A talk about boys **

 

 

 

I stretched my hands slowly as I got out of the classroom. I was not that eager to study generally, but I swear, I would prefer doing anything except math! I sighed, my lazy feet leading me towards the roof, where he should probably be right now. Every break I would meet him there, share my lunch, though it was more like he was stealing my lunch… And we would watch down to the yard, as usual. Groups of girls gossiping, lovely geeks playing with their PSP’s… The baseball team practicing…

“Hey…” I mumbled soullessly, dropping on my butt next to him, panting softly as I was trying to breathe properly again. He quickly looked back at me, face surprised, even though he knew I’ll be here with him. Like he was disturbed from something, or, like he was caught red-handed. “Don’t be so happy you saw me!” I laughed, poking him softly on the sides, a habit of mine that he hated with passion.

“Why the grumpy face?” He looked in an examining way at me. “Math test again?”

I nodded with an expression of distaste on my lips, looking blindly inside my bag for my cigarettes, avoiding to show in the open my bento-box for the day. “It was aweful, Tora…” I rubbed my face tired. “Once again I am going to be grounded for the weekend…”

He laughed, a sound crystal-like as he looked straight at me, and then on my closed bag. “What about lunch today?” He whined. “You should take care of yourself…”

I wiggled my brows playfully, opening the lead of my bag to barely show the big black lunch box. “My mom prepared quiet a lot today, I guess she knows that you steal from me!” I snorted, looking at his fake innocent smile. “Don’t play the good boy, you steal my food!” I laughed, slapping his knee. “But since I am a really kindhearted girl, I gues that I can share some with you… with a small condition…” I smirked evilly, opening the box and tempting him with the inside. Lucky for me, my mom was good enough at cooking to make him think about it.

“And what’s the catch?” he yelped as I slapped his hand right before he could steal a bite. He huffed impatient, giving me the chance to step on his biggest weakness, hunger. I let him drown in his waiting for a while, taking my sweet time to take a stick out of my pack and light it, letting a foggy cloud of smoke to fall in his face, chuckling with his cough.

“My condition is…” I grinned as I handed him a cigarette, “to talk…” I smirked, locking the stick on my lips to lean and light his own.

“Talk?” He looked confused, his hazel eyes searching for a deeper answer, for the shards of the trap that I was building carefully behind his back. He nodded hesitantly. “Okay, but about what?”

I grinned, like the child that received the wanted present on Christmass. I chuckled softly, moving the bento box closer to him, awaking his sensations of smell and touch. My sight fell over the roof, downwards, on the court.

“Let’s talk about… boys …”

Shoulders shrugging, brows wrinkling and a mouth gaping in question. And of course that awkward smile as he leaned back to drag a big amount of smoke, the one that showed his lack of knowledge at things.

“Boys? Don’t you have girl friends to talk about those things?”

I snorted, enjoying secretly that lost sight in front of me. Tora was the confident type of guy, the one who always knew where he was standing and right then I was stealing the ground from his feet. Ignoring his question, I leaned from the bars framing the roof and looked at our classmates running around in the baseball field… “Look! Ogata…” I smiled, showing the petite frame of a boy in my class, elegant looking. “Isn’t he so cute?”

I didn’t bother to look back, but I knew that Tora was right behind me, close enough to be able to watch on the ground but at the same time far enough to keep himself hidden. He was hesitating once again, his long fingers trailing slowly on the black iron. A small chuckle was heard close to my ears as he ruffled my hair, enjoying my frown with all of his might…

“Aren’t you a little too tall for him?” His eyes pierced me thoroughly, his mouth released small gasps of smoke as he laughed at the same time. “Plus… I thought that Kazamasa from my class would be more your type…”  
Slight fever ran through my skin at his words, and the worst was that my eyes followed the said boy, sitting calmly on a bench, reading a book.

“You always had a thing for bookworms…”

Tora’s words made the situation worse, a bold answer at all my thoughts. I cleared my throat and looked away, putting an end in my awkward position. “I am doing the talking now…” My blunt voice was enough of a proof that he had hit dead on and his smirk was the acknowledgement of his small victory. Silence fell in harmony between us, and that was my chance to get back at him. With the corners of my eyes I caught him staring down there, in the heated game, as the two teams were struggling in the last minutes of the break to catch on the score.

“What about him then?” I breathed some smoke and shot a glance on the skinny pitcher, a really sweet and shy boy who was transforming into a giant inside the field. One of my classmates. I could hear his breath hitching in surprise and I grinned, never letting the boy off my eyes. “Sakamoto Takashi…Clumsy, sweet, talkative… What do you think?” I brushed the remains of my cigarette on the ground, getting out a new one and giving him time to answer, to think.

“Totally not your type… But who am I to judge you?” He shrugged, his lips stretching to hide a frown, the one I was expecting to see.

“What about you then, Tora…” I faced him peacefully, exhaling softly the smoke, finally handing him the whole bento box. “Is he your type?”

I could feel his body jumping slightly as my hand pushed the bento box against his lap, surrendering it to him, but not till our talk would be done, my hand was still clenching it on the left side. His brows furrowed and his built was raised up against me, in an attempt to show me how tall he was and how strong, how manly… He winced, tearing his eyes away from the field and Takashi, who was cheering around as he earned a win for his team with his last score. A shame, I thought, because right then the boy’s grin was so nice, it could break down even the tougher walls around my best friend’s fears…

“The rumor has it he is gay… That was why he was really harassed in the start, remember?” I sighed in his silence, in an attempt to break its awkward aura. I remembered those images of Takashi’s locker, with the broken door and those insults written all over it. His books being torn or burned, his things stolen. There was no proof about anything, yet that was not reason to prevent them from their hostile acts. “But as always, gay or whatever, they stop picking on someone once they know he is good at judo!” I laughed and he made a funny sound, something between snort, chuckle and choking. There was no expression in his features. Eyes blank, looking the deep sky and lips stretched to an indifferent pose. A poker face. Oh yes… Tora had such a good poker face when he wanted. That was why he was good at card games and why you could never find his secrets out, if he didn’t want them revealed. But I could feel it. Irritation. Bold and strong, electrocuting the air.

“Yesterday, when you were waiting for me on the gates?” I continued mercilessly. “We exited the school and he was waiting for his teammates for practice… He glanced at you secretly. It was sneaky and fast, but I saw it…” I smirked, never turning to look at my friend. “I am good at noticing the sneaky glances anymore…”

“Just… Cut the crap…”

His usual clean face was painted with a grotesque image, like he had tasted poison. Pain was written all over his eyes, because I hit him where it hurt the most.

“I think it is about time for you to cut the crap, Tora…” I let the bento box rest on his lap, as I had promised. Our talk was done, and the results were the ones I expected. “Not everyone thinks it’s bad, and you could have trusted me earlier…” I sighed, pouting slightly. No, I didn’t feel hurt or betrayed, it was his own right to keep it a secret or not. What I wanted to show him though, was that I was there for him, caring for his whole being, as I did all those years we were friends. I saw him opening his mouth to talk, pointing with my hand not to. There was no need anyway. I could do the talk for him.

“I know it since Takashi came to school, a year ago…” I answered to his first silent question. “I mean, I never knew it since you never talked, but…” I chuckled. “You should have seen your face around him, whenever you walked in my class… All tall and proud, walking straight, showing off and glancing the faintest at him…” He refused to look at me, feeling visibly uncomfortable. “Hey!” I shook him up a little. “I am not here to tell you it is wrong or what! Come on! All those years we are friends I love you exactly for what you are! Now I just… know you better…” I sighed and looked at his hazel eyes, fear and worry mirroring inside them. And I knew only of one method to drive his silly thoughts away. A simple and easy move, honest and clear. A smile.

As the broody, silent type he was, he nodded and took a piece of my lunch box, a silent surrendering on my accusations. And a seal of a new strong thread in our bond. His sight had calmed down a little, and the corners of his mouth were not that strict when the bell rang, making both of us frown as reality was calling us back to classrooms and boring courses.

“Dammit and we ate nothing!” I whined, earning a small chuckle from his throat. My precious prize for the day. “And I hate history…” I rubbed off my cigarette, standing up and stretching lazily as I waited for him to do the same. We walked down the stairs, looking out carefully as we returned to the hallway for our classes. He waved at me awkwardly, trying to almost run away, my lunch box tightly gripped in his arms.

“Wait mister!” I shouted with a huge grin, pulling him from his sleeve closer to me, actually me myself being dragged closer to him in the end, since he was heavier. Raising on my tip toes I reached his ear, whispering lowly some words only he could hear.

_Talk to him… I’ve got a feeling…_

I walked back to my desk, never looking back, but I knew that he was still standing there, trapped between his fears and wants. But unfortunately, I could do nothing about it. It was not in my hand to step more in his personal life. I just hoped that he would do the right thing…

 

*****

 

It was after school when I saw him again. I was still busy with packing my things up, while at the same time was trying to help Takashi with a difficult equation. My brain was fracturing like mad, yet only smoke would come out of it. Takashi’s homework was remaining unsolved.

“I told you that I suck at this!” I whined, hating the sight of mathematics in my own books, let alone on others! “Why don’t you ask the class representative? I wanna be a writer, not a scientist!” I snorted and poked at the boy’s forehead, a soft thud on my desk making me jump slightly. My bento box, totally empty and clean, returned to me. And Tora just above us, having that weird expression you have when you try to look something you are not right then, and he was definitely NOT cool with the situation as he looked back at us, nervous and silent. His eyes dropped on Takashi’s notebook, the once white page being dirty from writing, wiping and writing over again and again and again.

“Oh… You are failing to solve an easy problem again?” He bumped my head softly, acting a little better on the cool act than before. I opened my lips to oppose, to call him a stupid idiot with a mathematic brain when Takashi spoke, a voice hesitant and low, barely heard even by me, sitting next to him.

“It is mine…”

“Oh…” He was frozen in his place, stricken by surprise as he looked at Takashi’s face, almost pouting at my dumb friend’s words. His eyes scanned carefully the equation, his lips moving slightly, counting numbers and steps as he was keeping quiet. “I am sorry…” He said lost in thoughts, “But really it is easy…” he hummed, looking completely nervous at my classmate. “Since you are her friend…” he poked me on the sides and I gasped with a loud curse in his name, “I could help you… If you’d like of course…”

And that was the moment when their eyes locked for the first time, at least when I was around. There was not embarrassment, nor fear. It was something I cannot explain, even if I use every word from every dictionary, but I can say that it was a beautiful feeling. The feeling of something locking between them, the one you have when you meet someone and you just know that they’ll play a huge part in your life. That’s what happened right then, as their lips grew into small smiles, as Takashi shoved the notebook close to him and Tora brought a chair to sit with us.

“I am Tora, by the way…” The first charming grin appeared. Finally! And I was proud of him from the depths of my heart, for finally chasing what he wanted the most and hunting away his fears. His strong hand was pointed in the air, and Takashi raised his own on a warm handshake, the one that began a new chapter in my best friend’s life. One full of happy and funny events, tears and fears, kisses and affection. And most of all, love.

“Sakamoto Takashi, nice to meet you…” the boy grinned back. “But please call me Saga…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A/N: So, a small present for you, because of my two month absence in writing... Plus HIS birthday xD  I didn't have time to type BITD, but this idea for a fic came to mind, and i gave it flesh and bones... I wanted to use a female character, and it was the time to do it... :) I hope you enjoy everyone... :3 Now, time to sink again behind chemistry... Dx   
See you soon!!!  
xxx


End file.
